Star To Fall
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Jou's life is falling apart as his Father continues to abuse him, Seto's secrets are driving him around the bend and school is becoming all too much, how will Jou handle it all? Rated for Yaoi, and Abuse


Disclaimer- Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of da characters!

Warnings- Mention of abuse, yaoi romance, slight swearing i think

This is a story i wrote on the spur of the moment, i was listening to one of my favvie songs 'Star to Fall' and then i started writing all this rubbish, it's all kinda depressing now i think of it. But yeah well, here ya go, it's basically all about Jou's life as it starts to fall apart, and as we get further into the story we see how this effects our beloved blonde puppy- i haven't decided whether to end it with a happy or sad ending yet though...

Please read and review, thank you.

**Star to Fall**

Sapphire met with caramel as the boys gazed into each other's eyes, each realising just how lucky and thankful they really were to have the other- their mouths locked together in a passionate kiss, Seto seductively licked the blonde's bottom lip as the smaller man allowed him entrance into his mouth.

Seto's tongue searched around curiously, meeting with Jou's tongue before (once again) entering another one of the couple's battle for dominance over the kiss- it always ended with Seto winning the battle and claiming his prize puppy, but Jou always dreamed of the day he beat the brunette, so each time they kissed he continued to battle it out for his own prize dragon.

After quite a while, the pair pulled away from each other, both gasping for air to fill their suffocating lungs, but as Jou smiled up at his boyfriend through the gasps, Seto couldn't help but smile back- Jou and Mokuba were the only people in the world lucky and loved enough for the CEO to allow them to see his rare yet gorgeous smile of his.

"We better get on our way, it's nearly the end of Lunch," Seto said after regaining his breath and calming himself down- they _were_ very flustered after their make-out session after all.

Jou nodded in agreement as the couple emerged from underneath the stairwell, each glancing around cautiously to make sure they had not been seen by anyone, as they broke off their hand contact Jou sighed heavily, "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then love…" slightly depressed at the idea of having to spend the rest of the day pretending to hate the CEO, Jou looked away sadly.

Kaiba suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him, it must have been horrible for the blonde- at the start of their relationship they had both agreed to keep it all a secret, not only for Seto's sake as if anyone were to find out he was gay _and_ in a relationship with another man it would surely make his career abit more challenging, but also for Jou, as his father was _incredibly_ homophobic, and both boys knew of the elder Jounouchi's temper, so if he were to find out about their little secret then things were bound to go awfully wrong.

Seto took the other boy's chin into his hand, gently forcing the blonde to raise his head and look up into the billionaire's cold-azure eyes, "Katsuya, I love you… Remember that, okay?"

Jou smiled gently, nodding lightly, "Yeah… I love you too Seto…" his eyes softened, gleaming brightly as he gazed up at the man he loved with all his heart.

The pair broke apart, Kaiba going a separate way from Jou, his briefcase tightly clutched in his hand and swinging along with him as he moved, leaving Jou to sigh faintly, grimly watching his boyfriend walk away from him- forgetting everything they had just done and said to each other for the past half hour.

It drove Jou insane, all he wanted to do was to be able to kiss Seto whenever he wished and wherever he wanted, he didn't want to have to continue meeting him at hidden away areas at lunchtimes or breaks, he wanted to see the man he loved all the time- he wanted to be by his side all the time, but from the way it looked, it didn't seem like it would **ever** go that way.

Sighing one last time, he made his way towards his next class, at least a nice chat with his friends in English would cheer him up! But then again, English was always a hell for him, because he was _different_…

He groaned irritably, entering the classroom, he'd much rather spend the period with Seto but like that would ever happen!

Taking his seat between Yugi and Tristan he placed one of his fake smiles on while greeting his life-long friends, "Hey guys, 'sup?" he questioned.

"Hey Jou, didn't see you all lunch, where were you?" Yugi questioned innocently, his huge lavender eyes gazing at the ex-street kid curiously.

"Oh you know, detention and all…" Jou brushed it aside, hoping that his friends would also let it drop.

"Fair enough," Tristan shrugged neutrally, "So you guys got the homework?"

Jou's eyes shot wide open, yes of course! He totally forgot about the English homework! What was he going to do? The Teacher said that if he handed in another uncompleted homework she would give him detention for a month- and that wouldn't go down too well with his father.

He desperately searched through his bag, before pulling a slightly scrunched and ripped piece of paper out, not noticing the glares his friends were giving to the tall brunette currently entering the classroom.

"Shit…. Shit… Shit…" Jou mumbled as he attempted flattening the paper out, before once again searching his ratty backpack for some form of writing implement.

Once finding something, he immediately started on the homework, but it wasn't as easy as that of course, as said before, Jou was _different_- he had dyslexia, and the homework he was given was suppose to be done with the aid of a parent, but considering his father didn't give a crap about his son's education he never got the help he needed.

He anxiously bit the end of his pencil, attempting to read the small passage at the top of the page, but of course, without any help, he was at a complete loss, "Uh hey Trist, what does that say?" he asked, blushing in embarrassment.

Tristan glanced at the word, "Innovative," he replied simply, frowning in concern once he realised Jou hadn't even **started** on his homework yet.

Jou glared at the paper angrily, as if with one stare the paper would go alight with flames, but no, his inhuman powers refused to work, meaning he had to actually try and read it all- which was just impossible!

Suddenly, the Teacher entered the classroom, a frown playing on her face as usual, "Class, please bring your homework up to my desk and place it in a pile to the right," she ordered, taking a seat behind the desk and watching as each pupil walked up and placed their homework down.

Jou hesitated, glancing at the sheet before him, how was he going to get himself out of this one?

Standing up, he timidly walked over to the desk placing the sheet down, and spinning around in hope that the Teacher had not yet seen his sheet.

"Mr. Jounouchi!" her voice bellowed, causing the said boy to shudder and the rest of the class to look his way, all curious of what was going on, and that included a certain CEO at the back of the classroom.

"You haven't bothered doing **another** homework!" she yelled, "And what's the reason this time? Dog stole the homework for two days then brought it back placing it in your school bag for this morning?"

A couple of students quietly chuckled.

Jou sighed heavily, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Well ya see, I've been tied up lately- yesterday I was, uh, at work, then the previous day I was, uh… At… F-Football practice, yeah, so I wasn't able to do any of the homework given miss," he explained, praying to the Gods that he may be let off with just a warning.

"That's not good enough Jounouchi!" the teacher cried, "It doesn't matter whether you're working or at football practice, education comes first! You need your grades and qualifications to get a career, and you're not going to get a career if you never bother doing the work that earns you the grades! And I thought you of all people would realise how much grades can mean to one person."

Jou frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Well, coming from such a rough area as you do, I thought you'd realise how much grades can really mean, with the correct qualifications you could gain yourself a job with a decent pay," the teacher explained in better detail; everyone knew where Jou lived, he lived in the roughest area of Domino City, and it turned out, he was the only student who lived there in the entire school too, but whenever this was mentioned, Jou got slightly touchy on the subject.

"Look! It's none of your bloody business where I live, okay? You're a teacher, okay, so go and teach! I don't wanna take any of your crap and I suggest you don't bother talking to me in that way again! I'm not some kinda retard you know!" Jou yelled back furiously, his hands clenched into fists.

Seto watched on with worried eyes, he wanted to help Jou out so much, but it wouldn't look right if he were to do so. But Jou really didn't deserve what the teacher was saying to him, it really **was** none of her business where he stayed, and she **should** do what she's paid for, which is not harassing the students anyway.

The teacher remained speechless for a few moments, her eyes wide in shock and surprise, which was quickly replaced with complete anger, "How DARE you speak to me like that! I'm your teacher, your senior! I don't care if you come from the slums! But I _do_ care if I have to teach you separately just because you're not following the work with the rest of the class! Either you start catching up with everyone else or I'll move you into the special class!" she screamed, causing the blonde to gaze on with fear.

The special class, well, it wasn't exactly the best class to be in, basically it meant if you were in there you either did some outrageous crime or you are a complete utter retard, and anyone placed in the special class was a outcast from society.

Jou frowned, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from shouting back again, "….Fine…" he replied eventually, caving in.

"Here's your homework, I'll give you the weekend- no longer, to do it, and if it isn't handed in on time, you'll be moved…" the teacher concluded, indicating that she had finished talking to the blonde, as he bitterly walked back over to his seat, his nails now digging into the skin of his palms as he restrained himself with all his might.

Frowning, he became lost in his thoughts, completely ignoring the lesson and the teacher- life was becoming all too much for him, school used to be a laugh where you could meet friends and have a little fun, now it was all about learning, studying and the future. The same went for his relationship with Seto, relationships were meant to be fun, you were meant to be happy with your love, but the relationship he had with Seto seemed to be creating more of a strain on him than anything else, all the secrets and lies were starting to drive him around the bend. And finally, after all that, he also had his father, the bastard of a man who treated his son like trash and nothing more- life had become a living hell for the blonde, and it felt like it would always be that way from now on….


End file.
